Lazo: Gilgamesh
by MigLi-san
Summary: La Reina. La mujer. Entonces supo porque lo perturbaba tanto ese lazo. Él estaba atado a una reina, mas nunca conoció a la mujer que era cuando esa cinta ya no existía entre sus hebras doradas. [GilgameshxArturia; Lime]


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Fate y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** No lo creo, pequeño lime, quizá Ooc, pero creo que me contuve bastante...¿Bien?

* * *

Todos se sentían como atados por un lazo...Hilo rojo lo llamaban, tal vez la mayoría de veces ...Pero, ¿Que pasaba cuando se trataba de un fuerte lazo azul? Uno que ataba destinos, personas y por sobre todo, deseos. Reyes también, mas bien a un solo rey. Un lazo azul que enredaba cabellos dorados, tan firmes como las decisiones y sueños de su portadora. Uno que pronto sería desatado, dejando ver a la verdadera mujer que había tras él y ese vestido.

—¿Solo yo puedo desatar este lazo, entiendes?

Pero no había que entenderlo. Ella debía aceptarlo de todas formas, someterse a su merced no era una opción, mas bien una obligación. Quizás el sabor de lo prohibido e inalcanzable, fueron los incentivos suficientes para quitar esa pesada armadura con arrebato. Pudo haber sido tanta belleza sin descubrir, como un diamante en bruto, lo que lo motivó a quitar esa inmaculada tela, tan fiel reflejo al cielo como su lazo, como su esencia mártir y angelical. Y no había arrepentimientos, cuando la pálida piel inglesa se mostraba sin trazar ante sus ojos, como un mapa inexplorado tan puro y virginal. Era el mayor de los deleites, era ese inequívoco momento para disfrutar.

Ella estaba ahí, quieta, disponible...Asustada, como una dulce presa arrinconada. El postre de un digno rey. Para entonces su cabeza distó de pensar en dominar. Ese lazo lo manejaba como quería, a su completa disposición. Esa reina, que más que reina parecía un ser divino arrancado de los cielos, lo arrinconaba entre la espada y la pared. Unas delicadas y tenues curvas que lo llamaban a tocarlas, ese pequeño cuerpo frágil, pedía que lo tratasen como a un cristal. Ese aura tan celestial lo despistaba y le arrebataba la poca cordura que quedaba en él, creándole disparatadas ideas, otorgándole un arrebato pasional, ese anhelo de romperla, destrozarla hasta que no quede ni un rayo de luz en su aura.

Y no decían nada.

El seguía divagando entre el irse al cielo con esa mujer, o arrastrarla hasta el infierno, su paraíso unipersonal. Pero, aquello que incluso lo perdía mas que todo, era ese insignificante, azul, impoluto y tan bien atado lazo.

¿Que sería de ese cabello de Ángel suelto? ¿Conservaría alguna forma? ¿Caería con gracia?

Iba a descubrirlo, y sin embargo se quedaba quieto. Ella, no estaba contra su voluntad y aun asi no se lo desataba por su cuenta.

Se sentía un inexperto, de esos de los que tanto se burlaba en sus tiempos libres, con tanto jolgorio. Era ese maldito lazo que lo perturbaba, el causante de tantas dudas. ¿Solo soltarlo desharía todas las trenzas? ¿Puede llegar a ser tan suave como se lo imagina?

Otro vistazo, no muy rápido, fue divagando por el cuerpo de la reina sentada en su cama. Los mejores tesoros siempre estaban cerca de él, y esta vez tenia uno justo sobre su lecho, al descubierto. Y esa cinta, parecía dar ese habitué de guerra tan característico en la inglesa. Era como una medalla conmemorativa, que debería estar teñida de sangre. De esas medallas dolorosas, cargadas de ideales e ilusiones de alguien más, alguien que murió por una causa noble. Eso parecía. Mas bien, eso era. Era la guerrera, mientras siguiera conservando atado ese cabello..Si, esa seguía siendo la Reina de Gran Bretaña.

La Reina.

La mujer.

Entonces supo porque lo perturbaba tanto ese lazo.

El estaba atado a una reina, mas nunca conoció a la mujer que era cuando esa cinta ya no existía entre sus hebras doradas.

Porque antes que mujer, era un rey. Y ese era un limite que hasta entonces no había cruzado.

Sus manos la empujaron boca arriba. A horcajadas sobre ella pudo contemplar desde sus tan conocidas alturas, como entrecerraba los ojos, ocultando esas gemas esmeraldas asustadas.

 _"Puedo frenar.",_ pensó. Porque siempre supo que la reina era fuerte, decidida, rebelde e irascible, pero a Arturia, simplemente a Arturia sin ningún titulo o cargo, no la conocía. El limite entre ambas personas, la de la espada y la de los roces, estaba siendo difuminado, permitiéndole reconocer el sabor agridulce de lo desconocido.

¿Como continuar? ¿Como continuar si esa dulzura postrada debajo suyo lo hacia estremecer al punto de querer cuidarla?

—Lazo prepotente.— Escupió al borde de la risa. Quizás una risa cálida, de esas que no le regalaría a nadie más. La intimidad de saberse nuevo en un campo que ya creía conocido.

Y aún podía verla allí, a la reina resistiéndose, a la envalentonada guerrera que no cedería su orgullo de caballero a nadie. Esa que a pesar de versela temblando, viendo sin querer ver, mantenía una pose estoica y sobre actuaciones de una estabilidad inalterable.

—¿De que hablas?— Su voz tembló, con ese timbre crítico que deleitaba sus oídos, irreconocible, nuevo y que grabaría por primera vez en sus tímpanos.

No respondió. El Grial le había concedido su deseo y él simplemente sentía como lo estaba desaprovechando, como agua corriendo por sus dedos. Entonces la mecánica de sus decisiones cambió, no iba a respetar nada, mientras ese lazo siga ahí. No tenía porque lidiar con una mujer, que con su encanto lo iba a derribar.

A veces era mejor seguir atado por un lazo, que ser desatado y perder el rumbo.

Ese lazo era la distancia perfecta que necesitaba para no caer en la inmensidad de esa dulzura. Era la barrera que lo mantendría a salvo de perder la cordura y convertise en quien no era.

—Solo mía.

Tembló _. "Si, tembló",_ se dijo mientras sentía los escalofríos de esa blanquecina piel hacer réplicas en sus manos, que tocaban sus muslos con ahínco y deseo. Vio como las pequeñas manos de la rubia vacilaban, tomando a tientas la roja sábana entre sus delicados dedos. Eran reacciones que podría haber visto en muchos juguetes mas, y sin embargo se sentía alucinado como si fuera la primera vez que lo viese con sus propios ojos.

En el punto justo, donde las acciones ya no tenían retorno, se desnudó por completo. Quería sentirla, quería ese roce de pieles que llevaba ansiando casi con dolor cada noche. Esas noches de frío en el que el calor de esa leona era ansiado, casi como una necesidad de vida o muerte.

Los bruscos y desesperados dedos subieron por su cintura, recorriendo la curvatura mas peligrosa que jamás había tenido el placer de degustar. Iba a una velocidad atroz, inversamente proporcional a la valentía que mostraba aquella joven muchacha, que a mas intensidad, parecía querer ocultarse mas de las miradas y las manos que iban tomando nota de cada recoveco lleno de dicha que iba recorriendo. La verdad era aplastante, mas tocaba, mas se perdía. La urgencia de calidez en su pecho le hacia recapacitar sobre aquel lazo. No ver ese cabello suelto sería un delito.

¡No disfrutar cada parte de ella era una blasfemia!

—Gi-gilgamesh...— Escuchó susurrar en su oído mientras el rubio se dedicaba a lamer toda la extensión de su cuello. —Ya basta.— Quiso cortar.

La guerrera seguía ahí, y el engreído también. Los opuestos que se atraían estaban sobre la cama intentando tener sexo.

Era una realidad muy cruda.

Sexo.

Y es que esas barreras predeterminadas en su comportamiento, les estaban impidiendo expresar sus verdaderas intenciones. Por mas magnetismo que tuvieran los desafíos en los cuales se habían personificado, no había punto de inicio si alguno no cedía.

—¿Porque me sigues negando?— Inquirió saber, mientras recapacitar no era una opción disponible dentro de sus dudas. Mientras la voz entre cortada cada vez mas similar a un gemido se escapaba de esos hermosos y carnosos labios de la reina.

Estaba siendo tan brusco como su pasión lo permitía, y nunca lo había notado.

Su tesoro no respondió. Solo atinó a estremecerse cuando sintió el cuerpo desnudo del contrario rozar toda parte delantera de su torso. El peso de uno sobre el otro, el calor compartido, las respiraciones descalibradas que llegaban a sincronizarse. Era una nueva sensación, una que iba mucho mas allá de los sentidos para ambos.

Si, desatar el lazo abriría una nueva puerta. Un paso hacia la mujer, y un paso hacia un hombre que no conocía en el mismo.

¿Y si mostrar amabilidad ante esa adorable criatura se convertía en su debilidad?

La urgencia de destrozar ese azulado objeto y librarse de preocupaciones amenazaba con destruirle la velada. El temor, un sentimiento poco frecuentado en él, de descubrir su propio lado humano estaba arrebatándole las decisiones, el tiempo. Porque ese color primario que tanto contrastaba con las sabanas de su cama, le robaba el sueño desde hace mucho.

—Responde.— Exigió con su total altanería mientras una sonrisa victoriosa alardeaba en la comisura de sus labios. Con posesión y descaro comprobó la turgencia de sus pechos, que rebosantes de suavidad se erguían bajo sus hábiles palmas.

Nunca la yema de sus dedos había tocado tal suavidad. Nunca el rojo apasionado de sus ojos había contemplado una expresión tan celestial de placer mezclado con temor, condensado con esa resistencia inútil digna de una persona tan testaruda como él, ese espejo de orgullos que por diferentes causas había nacido pero por la misma causa chocaban: Ocultar al frágil ser de cristal que había dentro.

—Es injusto, que solo yo me desnude.— La escuchó decir con una voz quebrada y contenida, una voz que ocultaba tintes de reproche. No supo el porque de esa frase, después de todo, el había tomado la total iniciativa y se había revelado en su total desnudez, mientras la parte contraria solo poseía la parte alta del vestido suelto, un corsé menos y aun puesta la falda junto con ese maldito lazo que ataba su cabello.

—¿No estas observando bien, Arturia?— Se levantó un poco, mostrando los fibrosos músculos que componían su cuerpo, tomando su hombría con descaro, con orgullo. El resultado lo convenció, su poco decoro sonrojando a la reina fue otra fotografía para grabar en su mente. La dicha de al fin ser observado en plenitud con esos tímidos ojos lo contentó. Una osadía digna de el, una que no cambiaría ni con su lado mas dulce.

La notó tragar saliva, mirar al techo y morder su labio inferior. Todo un deleite. Luego, como Eva ya luego de haber comido la manzana, quiso tapar su pudor, se acurrucó, hacia un costado. Su pequeñas manos inexpertas en una habitación, cubrían sus pezones, sus piernas intentando cerrarse a pesar de tener entre ellas las del gran rey. Un ovillo de temores que hasta ahora él consideraba sin razón, eso era.

Tan joven, tan bella como las obras de arte, la escultura enigmática e inconclusa de La Venus se quedaba de una pieza ante la belleza que dichosamente veía. Sin embargo el gran fulgor era nublado, incierto. Parecía resquebrajarse, y eso hacía eco en cierta parte que creía inexistente en su persona. El era la bestia, ella la frágil bella. Entonces supo que tenia un corazón, un talón de aquiles. Esas jugarretas, ese deseo y anhelo eran refrenados por el deseo de cuidar.

Su dedo índice recorrió toda la clavícula refinada, con rasgos hermosos y homogéneos de pura descendencia real. Ya no era sangre azul lo que veía por sus venas, mas bien había descubierto a la humana tras la armadura, casi había olvidado que Arturia Pendragon no había nacido con espada en mano. Esa espada la eligió, ella en cambio era una criatura entrañable, joven, inexperta y audaz. Audaz para arrebatarle suspiros, para hacerlo caer en un espiral infinito de dudas. Los pilares de su ego cayeron, y la abrazó.

La abrazó como se abraza a lo divino, con devoción y tristeza, como a una entidad inalcanzable. Era esclavo de su tesoro, era la rendición. Hubo cierta dulzura en saberse el perdedor, al final, alcanzar al humano en su interior no había sido una caída tan baja. No si con eso podría contactarse con la humana Arturia. El momento de transición estaba transcurriendo como en los mitos, con la luna en su máximo esplendor, dándole esos tonos anacarados a esa piel tersa. Acarició todo el camino de su columna hasta el inicio de su espalda baja, mientras sus yemas agraciadas tenían el agrado de sentir la piel erizada bajo su tacto.

Oh, bendita gloria.

Estaba bien subir al cielo por una vez. Su infierno excitante podría esperar. Ya luego la corrompería, luego la haría descender hasta el placer, hasta la sumisión completa. Solo por ser la primera vez, solo por la carga emocional que le brindaba la conexión de sus almas, y por lo nuevo a explorar de si en esa situación, sería delicado, la alabaría como una pieza mas valiosa que su propia existencia. Porque así lo había declarado ese lazo que ataba sus cabellos, ese que a pesar de ya haberla desnudado minutos atrás, seguía persistente.

—¿Me permites?— Preguntó, sabiéndose extraño, extraño e intimo, en una complicidad que detectó de inmediato en su esmeralda sorprendido. Solo la notó asentir con la cabeza. Ella no estaba ahí porque no quisiera, ella estaba dispuesta a desnudarse por completo, ahora que la balanza se había ajustado rumbo al paraíso compartido.

Y entonces desató ese lazo, los cabellos de oro en su estado mas puro caían por sus hombros, hasta cubrir medianamente sus delicados pechos. Sonrió sincero, con boca, mejillas y hasta la mirada. Una bella mujer.

No la compartiría, no la soltaría...Jamás la dejaría ir.

Porque el se quedaría con ese lazo, encerrándola y liberándola a su antojo. Porque ese Lazo lo tenía a su merced, pero que poco importaba eso. Le pertenecía, o aclamaría como propio y la retendría con toda su autoridad.

—Solo tienes que sentirme a mi.— Susurro con delicadeza, en un dulce beso.

—Si.— Respondió en un voto de entrega su amada reina, mientras ese listón caía al suelo, testigo de una noche de entrega en todos los sentidos.

* * *

 **Autora:** MigLi-Chan

Quiero decir que si hay alguien leyendo esteOne-Shot que también lee _"Mi deseo es",_ aviso que no he olvidado ese fic, pero necesitaba un respiro y los días de lluvia me inspiran y...¡Adivinen que!, Ayer llovió y esa foto (la portada del One-Shot) estaba rondando en mi mente hace mucho!

Espero les haya gustado!

¿Revs?

Sayo~


End file.
